Forgotten
by MissLadyEmiko
Summary: Sakura just lost everything dear to hear and has been forgotten by everyone. Rukia has begun to be neglected by everyone she knows.Both girls try to runaway but end up joing the same rode on their path of life.


**Forgotten.**

There she sat on the same old boring, hard bench that always brought back those painful memories she wished would disappear from her mind; that those memories never even happened.

Just a year ago this is where she awoke from a pathetic attempt to keep her crush, Sasuke Uchiha, from leaving the village. But instead she ended up making a complete fool of herself as he ended escaping and left her on the bench passed out.

Now again the same thing was happening but a different person and a different reason.

Her best friend and comrade; team mate- Naruto Uzumaki was leaving for 2 years to go train with his other sensei, Jiraya. All of it was so he'd become stronger; so he could bring back Sasuke and to help him achieve his dream of becoming hokage.

Of course as his best friend she was filled with joy for him. He'd wanted to become hokage since she'd known him, and he's also been trying to bring Sasuke back to fulfill the promise he made to her- which he always kept his promises.

Now a boy, a few inches smaller than her, messy blonde hair, big blue eyes, whiskers on his cheek and a toothy grin on his face, wearing his orange jumpsuit, walked over to her. This was the boy she called her best friend.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Just him saying that made the girl's eyes water and overflow.

He was leaving and this time she wasn't allowed to stop him. This was the last time she'd see his goofy grin and hear him even say her name. He'd disappear.

Naruto's face began to show his true feelings at having to say goodbye to Sakura. Sadness was all that he expressed; no trace of the legendary knuckle-headed ninja the village knew.

He began to cry too and they embraced in a hug that neither of them wanted to let go of.

Everyone around them stared at them- worry, pity, sorrow filled eyes watching them.

"Naruto…Please don't go…Please! I-I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"Sakura-chan I have to. If I don't then I won't be able to fulfill my promise."

"Forget the promise! Naruto, I need you! You're my best friend- you can't go!"

"Sakura-chan, you're my best friend and if I had another choice I wouldn't leave but I need this training. Besides, when I bring Sasuke back to you, you won't have to be so sad anymore. So just wait Sakura-chan….Please wait…"

She stared at him, an unknown feeling overwhelming her; it made her heart break.

She held on to him tighter and smelled him; the cologne she'd given him as a birthday present because the smell of ramen mixed with sweat was not a pleasant smell.

She stepped back and before he could leave she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Thank you, for everything. Please don't forget me…" she whispered.

He stared at her with a shocked expression. Then that toothy grin returned to his face and he was dragged away by Jiraya before he could speak another word.

Sakura fell to her knees and touched her lips. What had she just done...?

She began to cry out of confusion, lonliness and anger. Her world seemed to be caving in on her these years. She lost Sasuke a year ago; her parents went M.I.A in June and now her best friend, the only person left to her that mattered had just left her.

All that was left to her now was Kakashi-sensei and her memories.

She got up and whipped her tears away. Gazing at the sky she smiled and remembered looking at the sky with team 7 after they'd woken up in the morning while they were on a mission.

As she walked down the street, rubbing her arm to calm her down, memories began to overflow and feelings changed with everyone. But one feeling that overwhelmed the others was her happiness.

Her memories helped her remember the good times and that her life wasn't so bad. And seeing the little kids playing at the academy couldn't keep her from laughing.

* * *

When she got home she went into her room and sat on her bed. She pulled her legs up and hugged them to her chest and sat in the silence. She let it sink in, calming her because the quiet screams the truth.

After hours of complete silence it grew dark outside and she could hear frogs outside croaking in the pond. The crickets also came out and began to make that usually annoying noise but tonight it helped Sakura think.

Tears still rolled down her face, a shining trail of water revealed itself under the moonlight. Her nose, eyes, and cheeks were red and a little puffy from crying. She looked at the moon deep in thought and whispered-

"I wonder if Sasuke, Naruto and my parents are looking at the moon with me."

She felt _lonely_…_uncared for_ …_unloved_…_missing_…_forgotten_.

With that she cried herself to sleep.

This was just the beginning of being forgotten…

* * *

Me;; Alrightyy- That was Sakura's point of view in this crossover ! Next is Rukia's !(:

Sakura;; Message, Rate, Review, Favorite !!?? MissLadyNaomi needs more fans !

Me;; **HEY** ! I don't _need_ more fans ! I'd like more fans ! sheesh don't make me sound desperate !

Sakura;; Tee-hee *sticks tounge out*

Me;; Also check out my other story [ Fading Soul. ] && my Youtube [ BexxalynRoseSenshi ]

_Pweasee nnn Tank ywuu !(:_

P.S -- My names Naomi so i used tat instead of Emiko..idk y so don't ask !! x3


End file.
